A Cruel Romance Rin X Len
by Yuzuki Grey
Summary: A forbidden romance that even you may frown upon. What happiness could possibly come from a love between sibling and twins no less? This bitter-sweet love brings light laughter as well as tears. T-rating for mild cussing which is mostly from me, lol.
1. Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings

* * *

A young girl with shoulder length blonde hair looked like a baby tiger stalking her prey from behind a wall, though her white ribbon made her look more like a bunny. Her clear blue eyes were glistening with excitement as she crept in closer. The boy, she looked as if she was ready to pounce on, looked just like her, but his hair was put up in a short ponytail. His cow lick made him look like a little chick.

"LEN!" she screamed as she glomped him from behind.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Rin?"

"Umm, hugging you?"

"Well, get off!" Rin chuckled; she could tell he was embarrassed because his ears were bright red. They have been together since birth; that's 14 years that they've been together. She always loved how he got embarrassed so easily. She found it... cute. Very cute.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? Hahaha, you're so cute!" Her smile stretched across her face and showed one of her little carnivore teeth.

"Shut up! I'm not embarrassed. You're just annoying!" he said, lying through his teeth as he shook her off of his back.

"What did you just say?" Rin said very slowly as her anger built up. She was forcing on a smile but it was twitching. Not a very good sign...

"I-I didn't s-say anything." A dark aura was coming out of Rin.

"I'll let this go but just this once so you better be grateful," she said pouting.

"Rin! Len! Good morning!" shouted Gumi. A green haired girl their age came running towards them.

"Good morning Gumi," Len replied.

"Ah, Gumi! Good morning!" Rin greeted her with a goofy smile and an overly tight hug.

"Gumi! Wait up for me! Geez, what girl runs that fast?" Gumo complained.

"Morning Gumo!" Rin and Len greeted.

"Morning guys."

"Well, I run that fast," said Gumi.

"And? I said what girl. You don't count."

"Wha? What do you mean? Are you saying that I don't count as a girl?"

"No girl I know karate chops someone on the head."

"It was your fault because you made me mad! Hmph!" Gumi punched Gumo in his stomach and stormed off as the bell rang for them to get to their classes. Gumo's face turned pale.

"Gumi is definitely not a girl... ouch," he said while rubbing his stomach.

* * *

"Len, what club are you joining?" Rin asked excitedly.

'Her eyes are glistening again, why do they always do that? They make me feel weak for some reason. Probably because they are the only cute thing about my twin sister,' Len thought to himself.

"Art," Len said trying to not look at her face.

"Then I'm joining Art too!"

"W-what? Why?"

"Because you're joining Art so I want to join Art too." Len's face turned a bright red as he stared at the ground.

"D-don't be stupid!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid! Take that back!" _Why does he always make fun of me? I'm just being nice by letting him spend some time with me. He should be happy._

"No way. You are stupid!"

_Why is he so stubborn? He's just a few minutes older than me. Who does he think he is?_

Just because we're twins doesn't mean we should do everything together," Len said under his breath with a pained look on his face. This hurt Rin more than Len knew.

_Why does it hurt when he says that? I don't even care that he called me stupid. Is it really that wrong that I like to spend time with him?_

"Idiot!" Rin shouted as she ran off. Len just stayed silent and looked away. It pained him to see her go but he couldn't bring himself to stop her.

* * *

_Why did I do that? _Rin stayed alone in her room for the rest of the night thinking about what happened over and over again. _Why does this bother me so much? He's just my twin brother so how come when he says it... How come it hurts so much? I don't understand! I don't understand these feelings!_

A week has past and Rin and Len have grown very distant. They live in the same house and go to the same school but they avoid each other. It has come to the point where they can't even look at each other, let alone talk to each other.

* * *

Rin was staring up at the sky laying under a tree in the lush, soft grass. She used to be very hyper and run around with her friends all the time but recently she has distanced herself from everyone. Now she keeps spacing out and spending more and more time alone staring out into the sky.

_I like looking up at the sky. The world is so big and vast. It makes me feel small and my worries even smaller._

Rin sighed.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" _That voice sounds so nostalgic._ Rin opened her eyes and saw blonde locks of hair and worried deep blue eyes.

"Len? Is that you?" Rin asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me."

Rin was shocked that he would even talk to her. She always came over to him to start conversation, it was never the other way around.

"Rin, a-are you s-still mad at me?" Len asked, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. Rin was so happy that she jumped up from the ground and hugged him as tight as she could. That one week felt like an eternity to her.

"No! I'm not mad!" she yelled as her eyes started to water. With every passing second she hugged him just a little tighter just to make sure he was really there and this wasn't a dream.

"W-what are you doing? I knew I shouldn't have checked on you!" Len yelled, burying his face into Rin's shoulder. His whole face was bright red and his heart wouldn't shut up.

"I'm hugging you of course!" she shouted merrily. Len slowly put his hands on her back and gently hugged her back.

"Stupid, that's not what I meant." He hugged her tighter and his face grew hotter. He gathered all of his courage and for the first time in a long time told Rin his honest feelings.

"I... I missed you Rin...!" And for the first time ever Rin blushed as her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but tease him though. He was so cute and she needed to use something to hide her embarrassment.

"We saw each other everyday. What do you mean you missed me?"

"Shut up! Y-you know what I mean!" Len shouted, hugging her even tighter. Rin couldn't stop herself from putting on a big goofy smile. Their quickened heart beats and beat red faces were only the beginning of their complicated relationship.

_I love you._

* * *

Okay, I know, it was a really short chapter. Just look forward to the next one. Please review and tell me what to think and give me some tips if you can. This is the first story I'm putting up here so I'm a little nervous. =~=;;

X's & O's Yuzu


	2. Chapter 2: Just Twins

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 2: Just Twins

* * *

_I love you._

_Wait, what?_ Rin's face turned completely red. She pushed Len off of her and to the ground.

"Hey!"

Rin's face just got more and more red as she kept trying to justify her thought to herself.

_Did I really just think that? I only love him as my twin. As my twin brother, that's it!_

"Rin!"

_There's nothing going on between us! What I'm feeling right now is just sisterly love. I don't have any feelings for him! He's my twin, just my twin!_

"Rin? Are you okay?"

_Well it is true that twins are closer than normal siblings, but, but! I don't love him like that!_

"Rin! Are you alright? Your face is really red." Len sat up and leaned closer to Rin, blushing a little, and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead.

"You're really warm. You might be sick. I'll walk you home. Take it easy for awhile, okay?"

Rin jerked back in a quick reflex.

_T-too close. Why am I feeling so weak?_

"What's happening to me? Gahhh!" Rin pushed Len to the ground again and sprinted away as fast as she could.

"Rin? Geez, what just happened?"

* * *

"Morning Len!" Rin shouted glomping Len from behind.

"Hey! Get off!" Len was already getting red. He always got embarrassed and nervous whenever Rin was near him and even more so when she touched him.

"Hm? Why?" Rin asked pouting a little.

"You're heavy! That's why!" Len was making a habit of insulting Rin whenever he was happy but embarrassed. He actually liked that she greeted him that way. He liked everything about her but whenever she touched him, he'd get weak and blush. But of course he couldn't tell her that.

**Pow!**

"Ow! My head!" Len yelled, gripping his head in pain.

"You're lucky I didn't rip your head off," Rin said as she glared at Len sharply, obviously very mad.

_There he goes again. _

"Hmm," Rin hummed in amusement.

_I've got a fun idea._

Rin sighed, "Why do you always make fun of me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Len said feeling guilty.

"Really?" Rin sniffled.

"Yeah, you're as light as a feather."

Suddenly, Rin's cute pouting face turned into that evil smile that Len knew all too well.

* * *

"Mmph!" That was the only sound Len could manage to make while carrying Rin on his back walking up a hill.

"Hehehe!" Rin was pretty satisfied with herself. She got to keep hugging Len and she didn't have to walk to school.

"I can't believe it. You tricked me," Len said, hanging his head down in depression; but, honestly, he didn't mind. Rin really wasn't that heavy and this meant the slower he walked the more time he could spend with her. The only thing that bothered him was that his heart wouldn't settle down.

"No complaining," Rin said with a smile on her face. This was the only time in her whole life that she actually wanted to be heavier. If she was heavier, Len would walk slower and they could spend more time alone together.

Rin's cheeks turned rosy.

_I can't believe I just thought that._

She snuggled her face into his shoulder and hugged him a little bit tighter. Len jumped from the sudden touch and thought that she may have fallen asleep. He secretly wished to himself that this moment would never end.

"Why did I fall for this girl?" he asked himself, looking back at her cute sleeping face. Her face was a little red for some reason. She looked so delicate, nothing like when she was awake. His eyes moved a little lower and subconsciously, he stared at her lips then blushed heavily after realizing what he was just doing.

'Just what do I think I'm doing?' he thought to himself, 'She's noisy, messy, bossy, and has bad grades! But she listens to me. She's always there for me. Even that time in first grade.'

* * *

- flashback -

* * *

"Wahh!" A little boy with deep blue eyes and fluffy looking blond hair stood in the middle of a group of other children. A little girl that looked very similar to him ran up with a worried expression on her face.

"Len? What's wrong?" she asked softly patting his head.

"They said that you were stupid," he paused and sniffed, "and pushed me down when I said you weren't and they were just jealous because you can run faster than them!"

The girl smiled at him for sticking up for her.

"Back off!" she yelled at the other kids, "If you have a problem with me running fast then come to me about it. Not him! What kind of stupid reason is that anyway? Are you guys babies or something?"

"My father taught me that to be a man I couldn't hit girls. That's why we didn't come to you, duhh!"

"Don't act you're better than us just because you can run!" one of the kids shouted and punched Len to the ground.

"You think what you're doing is being a man?" In an instant Rin punched the kid's chin up, making him fall backward on his butt. He started crying as much as Len from the hit. "You guys are a bunch of wimps! Now leave or I'll beat all of you guys up!" Rin shouted, waving her fist in the air. All the kids ran away leaving Len on the ground with his hands covering his face and Rin standing by him.

"Hey Len, don't be such a crybaby all the time." Rin handed him a handkerchief and looked away blushing lightly.

"I'm sorry," Len cried as he took her handkerchief and wiped away his remaining tears.

"Its okay to cry in front of me but don't show your weak side to other people. Especially when you're sticking up for someone."

"I should have protected you better but I couldn't do it," Len said with tears still dropping from his eyes.

"No, you don't need to protect me," Rin smiled at the idea she just got. "I'm strong so how about I protect you instead? That way you don't have to show your tears to anyone but me," Rin's blushed deepened. "Then your tears would belong to only me. A part of you would be mine."

Young Len smiled not quite understanding what Rin had meant, but he blushed none the less.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

-flashback end-

* * *

'Now that I think about it, why would Rin want my tears?' Len's cheeks turned pink from the thought, 'Did she really want a part of me?'

"No fair Rin. I want a part of you too." Len's shoulder suddenly got really hot.

"Huh?" Len looked back at Rin. She face was completely red. She passed out!

* * *

"Why did I fall for this girl?"

_Huh?_

Was what Rin heard true? Len has fallen for someone? Rin's head was spinning. She only meant to rest her head on his shoulder but now she was too embarrassed to move. Her face became a little red at the thought that "this girl" might have meant her. It is her, isn't it? This girl as in the one on his back right? The one right here?

_But what if he is thinking of someone else? Wait! I want it to be me? Well it's true that if he started going out with someone I'd feel lonely and a bit jealous. Only a little bit though. I can't like him. He's my twin. It's gotta be someone else. Why am I so depressed all of a sudden? Do I really want to keep him to myself? Isn't that wrong?_

"No fair, Rin. I want a part of you too."

What Len said was too much for Rin. Her face heated up and her whole body went numb.

_He wants a part of me?_ That one thought and her mind exploded. _That can't be true right?_

* * *

"Rin!"

_Huh? Who is that?_

"Rin! Wake up!"

Rin opened her eyes and Len was right in her face. She froze in shock.

_"No fair Rin. I want a part of you too." There is no way I could have misheard that! What do I do? What do I do?_

"Rin are you okay?" Len asked, seriously concerned about her.

"Eh? No, I'm fine." Her cheeks were turning rosy and she was extremely exhausted.

_Who knew blushing so much could tire someone out'?_

"Um, Len... about earlier.. um I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to thank me. I carried you here because I wanted too." Len blushed and looked away. He placed his hand on top of Rin's causing her heart beat to quicken.

"Len, that isn't what I meant."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I kind of..."

_Wait, there is no way I can tell him that I overheard him! And it could have been a misunderstanding. Just because he said he wants a part of me that doesn't mean he actually likes me, does it?_

"What is it?" Len questioned.

"It's nothing, nevermind."

Len gave her a puzzled look, but let it drop. His mind to too preoccupied with how he should confess. Lately, he's noticed many guys staring at Rin and he wanted to put an end to it. But then again, what if he was rejected? No, he promised himself to not back down. It doesn't matter if he is rejected. Then he will just chase every guy on the goddamn planet away from her.

"Rin... about tomorrow, are you free?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"There is somewhere I want to go with you. Will you hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, sure. Why not?"

'Now there is no way I can get out of it,' Len thought to himself, 'Tomorrow I will definitely tell her how I feel.'

* * *

To be honest I didn't like this chapter as much as the first one =.=...

Please tell me what you think and what you'd like to see a little more of :D

X's & O's Yuzu


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

Yo people!

I'm in serious need of a summer job but no one around here hires people at 15 :[

I need my money to buy my skateboard!

I also need new fallen shoes and a pair of Mythical.

All adds up to around $400 ;3 Anyone wanna spare me some money?

Lol, I'm kidding. I'll find a way to get my money.

You people just keep reading my stories~

* * *

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 3: I Love You

* * *

Rin was on her way over to Len's classroom. He told her to meet him there after classes.

"It was room 44, right?" Rin wondered if she would ever find it. She kept going to the wrong rooms. It wasn't like she hasn't been there before, it was just that she was so nervous her mind and body were literally preventing her from going. "I found it! So It was room 49!" The only reason she found it was because Len was waiting outside the door for her.

_Wait, who is that girl with him? She's pretty, she's gotta be the girl Len likes right?_

"Hi Len." Rin showed a weak smile, she was obviously bothered by the girl.

"Rin, what took you so long? I've been waiting for you forever!" Len complained, but he was still happy that Rin came. He thought for a second that Rin forgot and headed home without him.

"Miku, thanks for waiting with me." Len smiled at her but you could tell he wanted her to leave.

"No problem. Well, I'll be going now. Don't want to interrupt." She winked and left. Len's face was red but Rin had no idea why.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Come on." Len motioned for Rin to follow as he walked down the hall. She followed him outside, still worried about Miku.

_Who is she? Why was she with Len? To keep Len company while he was waiting for me? Why would she want to do that when she can steal his time from me. He likes her, doesn't he?_

"Len, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, still blushing.

"Is there something wrong? Ever since Miku left you're face has been red."

_Don't tell me that he misses her so much he's embarrassed? That's kind of weird. You normally blush when you're with the one you like right? __So then that means he is either a weirdo or he is sick._

"N-no, it's just hot out here."

"It's freezing, what are you talking about?"

"Oh."

_Wait, he's sweating, he could really be sick._

"Len, maybe we should go home." Rin was getting worried about him.

"No it's just a little further."

They walked up a hill and on the other side was a lake.

"This place look familiar."

"We used to come play here when we were little," Len said, his breathing unsteady.

"Len, you're really worrying me. Let's go home." Rin took Len's hand and started pulling him towards their house.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?" She was getting frustrated. Rin could not understand his thinking, they could come back after he got some rest so why does he want to be here right now so badly?

"There's something I have to do first... I Lo-" Len looked into Rin's bright blue eyes and felt as if he was floating in them. Then everything spun, went black and he fell onto the blossom covered ground.

* * *

"Len!"

Len woke up in their house with Rin sitting next to him. She was wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Rin..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you look mad?" There was a killing aura coming out of her.

"I'm not mad, Len."

"You're lying."

"Okay, I'm mad."

"Did I do something wrong?" Len was getting depressed, he only wanted to confess to her.

"No, it's just... I'm worried about you. You always do this. Even though you know you're not well, you push yourself to the point of fainting."

"... I'm sorry..."

"I'll forgive you if you promise not to worry me like that again."

"Sorry, I can't promise that," Len said, smiling.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I like it when you worry. It shows that you care about me."

"You need proof that I care about you? Come on, don't worry me on purpose. You should already know I really care for you." Len and Rin both blushed at what she said.

_What if he took that the wrong way? Rin you idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Len took Rin's hand.

"R-Rin, I-" Len once again became mesmerized by Rin's eyes.

"What is it?" Rin asked, blushing.

Len realized what he was doing and dropped Rin's hand.

"I-I, um, well I..."

"Spit it out already."

"I lov- I love y- I'd love it if you'd get me a banana!"

"Jeez, Len. You don't have to scream. I'll be right back." Rin got up and left the room.

"Dammit Len, you idiot!" Len placed his hands over his face.

"Rin, just stop thinking about it. Len was probably just waiting for you with a classmate. Len doesn't like Miku. But if it's not Miku, who does he like? Rin, just stop thinking about it you idiot!"

Rin came back with a banana and tossed it at Len.

"There, you happy?"

Len looked down, really depressed.

"No," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Rin asked. She didn't hear him.

"It's nothing."

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Rin got up to leave.

"Wait!" Len reached up and grabbed her wrist. Rin was a little surprised.

"W-what is it?"

"Will you... Will you stay here... with me... tonight?" Len looked serious causing Rin's face to become as red as a tomato.

"Why?"

"Oh, nevermind. It's okay. See you tomorrow."

'What was I thinking?' Len thought to himself.

"I'll be right back." Rin left in a hurry and tried to calm herself down. She grabbed her pillow and blanket and came back.

"What are you d-"

"I'm just doing what you asked. Don't get any ideas!" Rin shouted pretty loudly with her face still as red as ever.

"Okay." Len smiled to himself.

Rin lied down next to Len and closed her eyes, hoping the beating of her heart would slow down. She was so nervous, she was sure Len could hear her heartbeat. Len's heart was beating just as fast as Rin's. He took Rin's hand to calm down. Holding her hand used to always calm him down, but lately it's been having the opposite effect. Rin turned and looked at Len, wondering why he took her hand, but as soon as she turned around she became lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Rin?" Len was embarrassed from her staring.

"What is it?"

"You're staring at me..."

"And you are holding my hand," Rin said smiling.

"True..."

"So it's even."

"How is that even?"

"I don't know, just go with it."

They both laughed and then yawned. Rin's eyes were getting heavy, she could barely keep them open.

"Rin."

"Yes?" Rin said quietly. Her gaze dropped to Len's lips.

"I love you." And she was asleep with those words being spoken.

"Rin?" Len finally said it and Rin was asleep?

"Oh well," Len yawned.

"Good night Rin." Len hugged her close to himself and drifted off to sleep.

Rin woke up a little too close to Len for her comfort. He was hugging her, no, he was basically on her so she couldn't move. He was too heavy. She was blushing so hard and felt like she was gonna die.

"Len." No answer. In the position, the only thing she could do was lay there blushing and remembering last night.

_"Rin. I love y-" _There was just no way that was a dream. Len told her he loved something but she fell asleep before she could hear the end of it! She could only remember he said he loved something and the movements of his lips. It looked like he said "I love you." But that must have just been her imagination or something.

_I want him to love me. I can't run from it anymore. I am in love with my twin brother._

After thinking that there was no way she could stay in this position.

"Len! Move it! Get up! Len!"

_I can't believe I just admitted to loving this fool. Dammit, why won't he get up?_

"LEN!"

_He's sleeping like he's dead._

Rin sighed and gave up. She put her blushing face on his chest and placed her arms around him.

"I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

Dammit Len!

Why can't you make a proper confession? And the one time you do Rin's asleep?

xD That's right, because it makes the story more interesting~

X's & O's Yuzu


	4. Chapter 4: The Sakura Tree

Hiya!

Sorry bout being sooooo late!

I was busy with the finals which I totally flucked! I fail as an Asian TT^TT

Then I was busy hanging with my friends like a loser.

Then I had a job that I had to get up at 5 in the morning for and I got home at like 4 pm. # TORTURE

But luckily I got fired after the first week :D Don't ask why~ Such a long story lol

So anyways I'm extremely rusty cuz I haven't written in so long. Sorry again!

Now read my awful chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be better. I promise!

* * *

A Cruel Love Story; Rin X Len

Chapter 4: The Sakura Tree

* * *

Len woke up shocked. He was laying right on top on Rin hugging her, basically holding her down, and she was hugging him too. The events of last night replayed in his mind. He knew she didn't hear him but he couldn't help blushing at the fact that he confessed.

'Rin's face is too close!' he thought, turning red. He stared down at her face and then her lips, tempted to kiss her. She was asleep and he knew if he did kiss her he could probably get away with it, but if she woke up then he would be dead meat.

Knowing the consequences of his acts would probably get him killed, he inched closer to her lips. It was her own fault that she looked so cute sleeping like that. Her lips looked so soft. 'I wonder what they taste like...' He closed his eyes with his lips just an inch away from her's.

"KYAAAAA!" Rin screamed, pushing Len off of her and on his butt.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screamed on the top of her lungs, her face completely red.

"I was..." Len had no clue what to say. His face was flushed and his blush became a deeper red noticing how red Rin was.

"DON'T BLUSH!" she yelled.

_What __was __he __doing __and __why __is __he __blushing__? __Don__'__t __tell __me __he __was __trying __to __kiss __me__!? _Rin thought, her face looking as red as a tomato.

"I was just sleeping!" he yelled back at her, "What do you think, that I was trying to kiss you?"

"No! I just... Why was your face so close to mine?"

"I guess I rolled on top of you while I was sleeping, sorry," he said, happy he found a way out of it.

"Oh, well I'm going to my room now. Bye." She ran out trying not to look him in the eye.

'WAIT A SECOND! I COULD OF CONFESSED TO HER RIGHT THERE! Ugh, I'm such an idiot!'

* * *

_I __can__'__t __believe __I __really __thought __he __was __going __to __kiss __me__! __He __was __sleeping__! __I__'__m __such __an __idiot__!_

Rin decided to get dressed and go out to cool off.

"Gumi, wanna hang out today?" she asked over the phone.

**"Sure ****thing****! ****I ****need ****to ****get ****out ****of ****this ****house****."**

"Yay! How 'bout we head to the mall? I heard that there's a new ice cream store open!"

**"Ice ****cream****? ****Sounds ****great****! ****Let****'****s ****go****! ****Oh****, ****but ****I ****promised ****to ****go ****hang****out ****with ****Gumo ****today****. ****Can ****he ****come ****too****?"**

"Sure!"

* * *

Rin ran out of her room excited to go get ice cream with Gumi when she ran right into Len and fell on her butt.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Len. I'm in a hurry."

'I was going to ask her to hang out with me again today to try and confess again. Why is this happening to me?' Len thought to himself.

"R-really? Where are you going?"

"To eat ice cream with Gumi and Gumo!" She smiled.

'She's so cute when she smiles!' Len thought blushing.

"You're going with Gumo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I come too?

"Huh, why?"

"C-cause I d-don't w-want you causing t-trouble for him," Len said blushing. There's no way he could admit he was afraid Gumi would run off and leave Gumo and Rin alone together.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Rin pouted. _Why __does __he __treat __me __like __I__'__m __a __child__?_

"Sorry, just.. C-can I come w-with you? I really want too..." Len was beginning to sulk. Rin hated it when he did that.

"Okay, you can come, but wait a second I have to call Gumi and tell her."

"Yes!"

"Wow Len, you must really want ice cream."

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, blushing.

Rin laughed and picked up her phone to call Gumi.

"Gumi?"

**"Yeah****?"**

"Len wants to come too. Can he?"

**"Of ****course****."**

"'Kay, I'll see you there. Len, let's go."

"Ok." He smiled.

* * *

"Rin! Wait up! The ice cream isn't going anywhere!" Len shouted.

"Ah! It's Gumi and Gumo! Hiii!" She shouted running over to them, hugging Gumi, and ignoring Len. Len sulked and caught up to them.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Rin and Gumi shouted while Len and Gumo sighed.

* * *

They sat down at the ice cream place. Rin and Gumi were sitting next to each other. Rin facing Len and Gumi facing Gumo. Rin got orange ice cream, Len got banana ice cream and Gumi and Gumo both got carrot ice cream.

"Gumo! That was mine!" Gumi screamed after Gumo took a bit of her ice cream.

"You snooze, you lose," Gumo said smirking. Gumi kicked his shin and stole some of his ice cream.

"Gumi!"

"You started it!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And I thought Rin was immature," said Len.

"Hey!" Rin yelled swatting the back of Len's head with a rolled up magazine.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right." Rin stuck her tongue out. Len and Gumo gave each other an understanding look and sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rin and Gumi screamed. Len and Gumo laughed at them.

"So Rin," Gumo started, "I've noticed a lot of guys asking you out lately. Did you turn them all down?" Gumi and Len both flinched.

"Well duh. They were just idiots."

"So do you like anybody?" Gumo asked.

"No," Rin said with a slight blush. There is no way she could say she liked someone in front of Len!

"I see." Gumo smiled.

'What? Don't tell me Gumo likes Rin. He can't!' Len thought to himself. Gumi was twitching and squirming the entire time. Gumo reached for Rin's hand and -

"I can't take it anymore!" Gumi yelled. She grabbed Gumo's hand and pulled him out of the store. Gumo laughed and intertwined their fingers blushing. He had to punish her for last night when she fell asleep while he was talking to her.

"They're gone," Len said, smiling.

"W-what are you smiling for?" Rin blushed.

"N-nothing." Len muttered, also blushing.

"Let's go." Len took Rin's hand and took her outside the mall.

"W-where are we going?" Rin asked, blushing because Len was holding her hand.

"Back to where we were yesterday. I didn't get to finish," Len said determined.

_I __wonder __what __he __wants __to __say __so __badly __that __he __can__'__t __just __tell __me __now__._ She looked up and saw that his face was as red as a tomato and blushed. _Why __is __he __so __red__?_ His hand tighten around hers and their fingers slowly intertwined. Her heart beat was so loud and fast. She could feel it throughout her body. Rin was sure if Len didn't her her erratic heart beats, he could definitely feel it.

_Huh__?_

Rin felt small beats coming from Len's hands. His heart was just as out of control as hers.

They finally made it. This place brought back so many memories. This is where Rin and Len promised to be together forever. The sakura trees were just as beautiful as today. Their petals dancing in the cool breeze.

* * *

"_Len__, __hurry __up__!" __Rin __was __sitting __on __one __of __the __branches __of __the __sakura __tree__._

"_I__'__m __trying__!" __Len __was __still __only__ 3 __feet __tall __and __with __stubby __little __arms __and __legs __he __couldn__'__t __climb __very __well__. __Rin __was __just __as __short, __but __she __had __always __been __stronger __and __more __flexible __than __Len__._

"_Try __harder__!" __Rin __yelled__. __Len __finally __made __it __up __and __sat __next __to __her __just __in __time __to __see __the __sky __blend __with __the __colors __red__, __orange,__yellow and blue__._

"_Wahhhhhhh__~!" __They __were __both __surprised __by __the __beautiful __colors __mixing __so __well __together__._

"_So __pretty,__" __Rin __said __memorized._

"_Yeah, __but __you__'__re __even __prettier__!" __Len __shouted __with __a __goofy __smile __plastered __on __his __face__. __Len __always __used __to __be __able __to __tell __how __he __felt __from __the __bottom __of __his __heart __proudly __before __he __started __to __realize __his __feelings __for __his __sister __were __more __than __what __he __thought__._

"_Really__?" __Rin __asked, __smiling__._

"_Of __course__! __You__'__re __the __prettiest __person __ever__! __You__'__re __so __pretty __that __the __sunset __is __jealous__!" __Len __proudly __stated, __making __little __Rin __blush__._

"_Well __you__'__re __the __awesomest __person __ever__!" __Rin __tried __to __think __of __a __compliment __that __would __make __Len __feel __as __good __as __she __felt __when __he __called __her __prettier __than __the __sunset__. "__So __awesome __that __I __want __to __stay __together __with __you __forever__!" __She __smiled __from __ear __to __ear__._

"_Then, __let__'__s __promise __to __stay __together __forever__!"_

"_Okay__, __pinky __promise__." __They __smiled __genuinely __at __each __other__, __truly __hoping __for __their __promise __to __be __fulfilled__._

* * *

'_I __wonder __if __Len/Rin __remembers __that__.' _Rin and Len both thought, smiling at the sakura tree.

"Rin?" Len asked, causing Rin to turn and smile at him. The soft wind and sakura petals blowing at her hair made her look even prettier than she looked through his eyes back then.

"Yes?"

"I! I lo-" The world spun again, but this time instead of black... it turned red.

"LEN!"

* * *

LEN! NUH! I'M SO SORRY! I had to hurt you. TT^TT You see I was listening to Forever & Always by Parachute and BAM! It just happened you know? I'm sorry Len.

Anyways! Thanks for reading :) Please comment

X's & O's Yuzu~

Oh, how I missed saying that ;3


	5. Chapter 5: Hate

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 5: Hate

* * *

"I! I lo-" The world spun again, but this time instead of black... it turned red.

"LEN!" _What do I do?! What do I do?! Len, he! He's!_

A single tear rolled off Rin's hot cheek. Her eyes flooded with cold water shut tightly as she tried to calm herself down.

_Len's hurt!_

It all happened too fast for either Rin nor Len to do anything. A spur of silver came rushing down from the streets, breaking through gates and fences without hesitation and crashing head first into Len's defenseless body.

_I have to do something!_

Some tall guy with brown spiky hair ran out of his car screaming his apologizes. Rin just gave him a cold glare causing him to shut up as she picked up Len's limp body and rested him against the sakura tree. Their promise tree would surely save him. She pulled out her phone and called the cops.

Rin sighed as she sat down next to Len. He was still unconscious. Her heart felt like it was about to tear itself to bits. Tear after tear hit her burning cheeks and fell to the ground.

"Len," she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. "Stop playing." Rin wrapped her arms gently around his fragile body, careful not to hurt him. "This isn't real. I know it isn't." She was trembling. Her eyes overflowed with tears. "Len, get up... I still haven't told you how I feel. You can't leave me. You can't go yet!"

Men in white and blue suits began to gather around them. They put Len on a stretcher along with the man from the car who was bleeding this whole time. Of course, Rin didn't notice since her head was full of Len. She was allowed to sit by Len's stretcher in the car.

"I'm sorry Len. Even when things are like this... There's nothing I can do for you." Rin took his hand with her own. "I'm so sorry... Why? Why did this have to happen to you? And why is it only now that I realize my true feelings? Len, you have to get better. You're going to be okay. Promise me that. Please Len... Promise me..."

* * *

"The operation is over. You may come inside if you like. I am going to phone your parents." The doctor left. Rin peaked her head in Len's hospital room. It was completely white and overflowed with the smell of medicine. Len was the only one in the room. He was lying on a bed with his eyes closed. Rin took the seat next to his bed, trying not to wake him.

"Rin." He mumbled turning to face Rin. Len gave her a weak smile and took her hand.

"Len... I- I wanted to tell you that-"

"Rin, listen to me?" Len said in that gentle voice of his that always calmed Rin down. She nodded to him and he began to talk when he interrupted himself with a series of coughs.

"Len!"

"It's okay, Rin. Please... listen..." Len tightened his grip of Rin's hand, a slight blush showing on his face. He tightly shut his eyes hoping not to see Rin's disgusted face.

"The truth is... I've always loved you... more than anything, more than a brother should... I just," he started to tear and held Rin's hand even tighter, "I just love you so much... It's so hard. It's almost too much to bare... Seeing you everyday, smiling at me, looking at me... as only your brother. Rin, I love you." Len slowly opened his eyes to see Rin's reaction. Her face was painted in the deepest of reds. The hand not being held by Len was covering her flushed face. She was looking to the floor, avoiding Len's eyes.

"Len, I-" Rin paused, trying to put her thoughts in order. Hearing his name spoken so softly by the one he loves, Len's face became equally as red as Rin's. No matter how much she wanted too, Rin just couldn't tell Len how she felt. She was too embarrassed and didn't want to make a fool of herself.

_For all I know he could just be joking. He doesn't really like me, right? But if this is a joke, it's way too cruel._ Rin face dropped. She just couldn't bring herself to believe in Len's words.

Len couldn't wait any longer and pulled Rin into a tight embrace. Her face fitted perfectly into the crack of his neck. Rin's small arms pulled him tighter into their hug.

"Rin, I love you," Len whispered into Rin's ear, causing her to blush. She didn't care if it was wrong or gross, all she could think of was her love for Len, twin brother or not. Rin pulled away from their hug and wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling Len into a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Len." She shot him a goofy smile before he pulled her back into another kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other tighter, wishing for this moment to never end when they both heard a bag drop at the door. Rin reluctantly turned her head around to face her mother and father.

"Rin! Len! What are you two doing?!" Their father's stern voice caused them both to jump. They immediately let go of each other. This is too much of a shock. They rarely saw their parents. It's been weeks since they've laid eyes on each other and now they come to see them?

"Answer me!" their father yelled when a nurse came rushing in.

"Sir, this is a hospital. Please lower your voice." Then the nurse left.

"Rin, you are coming with me." Their mother grabbed Rin's arm and began to pulled her away from Len.

"No! Let go of me!" Mr. Kagamine slapped her across her face and she hit the ground. Tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"You better listen to your mother young lady! The both of you disgust me! You're never seeing each other again!"

"Don't touch her!" Len yelled before he started coughing uncontrollably.

"Don't talk back to me!" He raised his hand to smack Len as Rin yelled for his to stop.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Rin cried.

"I am your father and the both of you will listen to me! Lin, get that disgrace out of this hospital!"

Their mother grabbed Rin's arm again, but this time more forcibly. Rin tried to fight her off but just couldn't.

"Leave us alone! You never cared about us before! Go away!" This time, it was Lin who backhanded Rin's face.

"Shut up repulsive child!" Lin yelled to Rin's face and pulled her to her feet.

"Rin!" Len cried out.

"Ren, take care of Len." Lin said before dragging Rin out by her hair.

"Vermin, I get off work for the first time; ruining my reputation; to see how you are doing and I catch you behaving like a savage!? Kissing your sister!? What the fuck do you think you were doing!?" Ren pulled Len up by his collar and spit in his face. "You're an abomination!" He threw Len to the floor.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing!? He's injured!" a nurse yelled. Ren shot her a cold glare and locked her out of the room. "Sir, please! Open this door or I'm going to have to call security!"

"Len, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ren kicked him across the ground causing Len to cough up blood.

"You could ruin everything! My career!"

"That's all you care about, isn't it? Your career! Not your own children?"

"I don't remember raising to scum like you."

"I hate you."

"What did you say!?"

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hate you for never being there for us, I hate you for never caring for us, and even more, I hate you for hurting Rin!" Ren stepped on his head.

"Oh really? I hate you too. I don't just hate you though, the one I really hate is Rin."

* * *

- flash back -

* * *

"Len! Len! It's father's birthday today! What should we get him?" 4 year old Rin gave a big goofy smile. "Oh! Oh! Let's draw him lots pictures! Maybe he'll get so happy that he'll play with us!"

"Rin, why are you trying so hard? He might not even come home today," Len said.

"That's because I love father! He will come home, I know he will!"

* * *

-flash back end-

* * *

"You never came home," Len mumbled.

"Huh?" Ren stepped down harder.

"I said, you never came home! Not once! Not for our birthdays or even your own! Why!?" Len tightened his hands into fists.

"That's a dumb question. I never came home because I was busy with work and didn't want to see your faces," Ren laughed. "You two are pathetic."

"Shut up!" Len yelled pushing Ren's foot off his head and getting up. "She cared for you! She loved you so much! But you! You never even liked her!" Len threw a punch at Ren only to have it get dodged and get punched in the stomach. He coughed up more blood.

"You're pathetic."

"I hate you."

* * *

Yo, Ren is such a dick. I mean Lin is bad too but Ren... e.e He makes me wanna snap his neck...

Hope you liked the chapter enough to review ^w^

X's & O's Yuzu


	6. Chapter 6: Lin

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 6: Lin

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Lin shouted as she pulled Rin into her car.

Rin didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground. Her tears had all dried up. She didn't look any more alive than a zombie would.

"Answer me!" The cold woman raised her voice giving her daughter a dark glare. Rin slowly raised her eyes to level with her mother's but there was no life in them. It was as if she was staring straight through her. Lin teared her evil eyes away from the young girl and started the car.

_Len._

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as Lin drove past their home.

"Don't worry. Where you're going there will be kind people who will forgive you for your sins. They will wash it all away and teach you to be a child of God." Lin smiled remembering her fond memories of the place she mentioned.

When she was 15 her parents had kicked her out of her home and she had to fend for herself in the streets. She needed money and bad so she did some unspeakable things.

* * *

-flash back-

* * *

-Lin's POV-

* * *

*Cop sirens*

"Haha, suckers!" I ran into an alley and hid in the darkness.

"That was too easy," I said with a smug look on my face. I had grown accustomed to talking to myself, after all I've been on my own for a year now. I opened the bag I had hidden under my shirt and took out a small cupcake. I had money from the business I was doing but a cupcake didn't seem worth all the money. I dug through a box I placed in the alley and wrote my name on earlier that week, pushing past the money, I took out a small candle and a lighter. After I put the candle onto the cupcake and lit it, I put my hands together.

"Happy 16th Birthday Lin." I blew out the candle. "I wish to never see that one man again."

"What man?"

"The one I had business with yesterday. He was even more repulsive than the others," I said, looking up. I was surprised to see an old lady looking down at me with caring eyes.

"You don't have a home, do you? Why don't you come with me?"

* * *

-flash back end-

* * *

A teacher from God's Daughters Boarding School found her and took her in. She was taught the way of God and fell in love with a young man. That man was Ren. Ren was the grandson of the teacher that took her in. Ever since then, Ren was all that she needed to keep her going. Work was all he had on his mind, but as long as he was happy, she was too. She would do anything he wanted and that included putting work first and punishing her children when needed. Lin looked over at Rin who was curled into a ball, crying. Not being able to bear seeing her like that, Lin focused her eyes on the road.

_I don't want to be a child of God if that means I can't be with Len._

Back at the hospital Len was laying on his bed, his face in his pillow. Ren was kicked out, but because of the damages he put onto Len; Len has to be put through another operation. He was more afraid of never seeing Rin again then having another surgery.

Weeks had past and Len was emitted from the hospital and sent home. Luckily, his parents were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't very surprising seeing as they barely saw each other in the first place.

'I wonder how Rin is doing...' He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Rin he hadn't noticed the door opened behind him. It was his mother.

"Len... How are you?" She asked, concerned. Lin heard what happened from the doctor. She was surprised at how rough her husband had been.

"How do you think I am? You stole my only love away from me," Len replied solemnly. Lin was shocked by these words.

"Len... she's your sister. Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid, you know. I know how wrong it is, but I can't help it," he cried, "Even if she's my sister, I love her. More than any brother should, even as her twin, I love her! Is that," he sniffled, "so wrong?"

Lin couldn't bare seeing her son like this but she knew what she had to do. Ren let her see Len today under one condition.

"It is. If you know how wrong it is then you should change before you trouble your father any farther." Her voice came out more harsh than she intended.

"You think... I haven't... tried?" Speaking was so painful. Every word that left Len's mouth was full of desperation and agony. He hated the fact that he had to explain himself to anybody but at the same time it relieved him. "I've loved her... since me and her were children... If I could have changed I would have already." As the words flowed from his lips, the pressure he felt on his shoulders were rising. It became easier to talk but only because he was talking about his love for Rin. No matter how much sorrow he felt, his love for Rin made him, even the slightest bit, less sad. "Everyone, the world, society, even our own parents are against us, but that doesn't matter to me. As long as me and Rin are together, that's all that matters." He smiled.

"You're being pretty selfish aren't you, Len?" Lin regretted every word that managed to escape from her mouth. "Being with you, is she even happy that way? Aren't you making her life difficult? For all you know, she could just be pretending so her precious twin brother wouldn't be hurt." So far so good, the story Ren told her was making it's way to Len's ears. Will Ren finally be happy with this? She sure hoped he would.

"That's not what I want," Len tried to say but it came out in a whimper. He was horrified. Could what she's saying be true? Is Rin forcing herself for him?

"She'll be happier without you, don't you think?"

"She'll... she'll be happier without me?" Len tried to swallow past the lump in his throat and calm himself, but he couldn't fight the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. He faced the ground and refused to open his eyes. His tightly clenched fists were shaking. He's trembling. Len is trembling.

"Ah, I can't take this anymore!" Lin grabbed her son's wrist and pulled him out the house, towards her car. "Ren, is going too far with this! I don't care anymore!" Lin's old self was starting to come out. "That bastard can go suck a squirrel. Len, get in the car," she smiled, "You want to see your beloved Rin again, don't you?"  
Len nodded his head violently and jumped into the car.

"So cute!" Lin was talking to herself again. It's like all that training at the boarding school never happened. Len couldn't help but be surprised by her odd behavior.

* * *

"Okay! We're here!"

"Where exactly are we and where's Rin?'

"We're at the school's parking lot and Rin probably in her dorm right now, room #63. Well?"

Len looked at her confused.

"Go get her you dimwit!"

"But this is a GIRL's boarding school!"

"So?! Do you wanna see Rin or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, I'll wait for you two here."

Len rushed off wondering if his new mom was better or worse than his old mom.

"Well enough about that, Rin's waiting for me." Len ended up getting lost multiple times before making it to Rin's dorm. He peeked into the window to see Rin sitting by herself in a corner of the room. She looked dead. Rin without spirit was like Christmas without presents, Thanksgiving without turkey, Easter without eggs, Facebook without notifications! (I kno, that was stupid but I couldn't resist. x3)

Len tapped onto the glass, hoping to get her attention, but surprisingly, he didn't. Normally, she was on full alert all the time. Since this wasn't working, he decided to open the window himself and crawl into her room.

"Hey Rin."

Rin looked up to see Len covered in scratches and leaves. Her eyes became wide and she really had no clue what to say.

"Ah, Len, you're, huh?" Len couldn't help but chuckle at that, but then it was Len's turn to be surprised. Rin was crying, hard. Tears just didn't seem able to stop themselves from crashing to the ground. Len expected her to either headbutt him or glomp him. Rin was still sitting there, wiping the tears from her eyes, when Len leaned in and gave her a comforting hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she cried, hugging him back.

"Me too. I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Nevermind me, are you okay? I heard you were beat pretty bad by father."

"I'm fine. I had to have another operation but it was a complete success." Rin buried her head in Len's chest and tightened her grip on his shirt earning a heavy blush from Len.

"Heeeeey!" Rin and Len quickly turned their attention to the window Len climbed in from to see their mother. Rin looked frightened so Len took her hand and said, "It's okay."

"Rin, Len, your limo awaits!" she joked.

"Mother-" Len started but he was cut off by Lin.

"Mom, call me mom. Mother makes me sound old but I'm only... Anyways, don't call me mother. I wouldn't mind to be call mommy or mama though." She smiled.

"Mom, why are you here? I thought you said you'd wait by the car." Len said after Rin and him laughed a bit.

"Well, you were taking sooooo long. Do you know how boring it is out there? Well, come on. You two can continue being all lovey dovey later." Rin was really confused so Len explained everything to her when they got back to the car only to see it was being blocked by someone.

"Ren..." Lin said, even though she was as equally shocked as both Rin and Len.

Ren replied as coldly as ever, "Having fun, are we?"

* * *

Sorry I took so long. Just got back from vaca a few days ago and then I remembered I had summer reading! Barely a week left before school starts! Well, I read a funny ass book with a corny name, _Fanboy And Goth Girl_. Ctfu, I seriously love Kyra. Anyways, yeah, I've been busy. Still got to get around to actually writing the damn report. Kill me. Then I saw all the lovely reviews you guys have been giving me, THANK YOU! So I decided to stay up til *looks a clock* 5:38 am to finish this up for you guys. If you want the next chapter up sooner then just write some reviews and that'll get me plenty pumped to write it in a day or two. Haha, I'm a lil simpleminded.

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided to start replying to all you lovable people so before I leave:**

**Guest: I really hope this is turning out the way you thought it would. Thanks a lot :)**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: Lol, yeah I kinda fixed it... a little...**

**MissPrinceton143: Psh, I talk to you almost everyday. Ily but gotta burst your bubble and make you feel unspecial once and awhile lol**

**suko: That's what I was going for :3**

**Gabrielle: Thanks a bunch! Keep the review coming and I'll never stop writing lol**

**Lolcatftw: Thank you soooo much and gimmie more ideas**

**Nekuro Yamikawa: Thanks? Idk if that's a good thing or a bad thing xD**

**herochan1313: Oh, it gets worse. Trust me. lol**

**Ironicsheep: Yeah, Ren's pretty messed up but no good story comes without people to hate! :D**

**Guest: Idk if you're the same Guest from before so I'll reply just incase. UPDATED! :D:D:D**

**lizzie-rivers: Why? For entertainment and to make you suffer~ *evil smile***

**Falling Raene: Thanks :3**

**LoveAngelBabyMorning: O_o Or did he? Haha, jk, I'm just messing with ya... or am I? Yes! New ideas! SWEET!**

**RiriaKazeKage: Thank you~ I like making them dense :3 They are adorable that way. Stupid, just how I like em. LOL, I'm sorry it was the ketchup. I was eating fries and it got on the computer screen and appeared in my fanfic crossing dimensions... NOW HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE?**

* * *

Okay, I'm done messing around. Gonna catch some z's.

X's & O's Yuzu


	7. Chapter 7: Good Bye

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 7: Good Bye

* * *

"Having fun, are we?"

What, what is he doing here?

Rin began to shake, fear clearly showing on her face. Len hugged her to calm her. Lin just stood there, ashamed. Ren was the only person on the planet that could make her feel that way.

"Lin," she flinched, "what the fuck are you doing?" She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. They were empty but a different kind of empty than Rin's from earlier. His eyes were like black holes. They sucked her in and immobilized her. Before she lost control of herself, she tore her stare from those cold, evil eyes to the ground. She was trying so hard not to break down under his gaze and beg for forgiveness.

"No... This is wrong," she stated bitterly.

"What?" he asked, raising his voice.

"This is wrong!" she shouted. "How could you beat your own child like that?"

"Like you have a right to talk," he snorted. Something grew in her stomach. What is this? Resentment? "This is interesting. Are you seriously siding with those things?"

"'Those things' are your children!" she spoke loudly, defiance shining in her eyes which pierced his.

He laughed. He really laughed! He laughed so hard he was gripping his stomach.

"They are disgusting! Why are you acting so immature?"

"Immature? Isn't that you!? You can't even get past their true feelings! Have you ever tried to understand them? Even once? You only look from afar and judge!"

"I can't believe this!" he laughed, "You're really siding with them! This is hilarious!"

Lin grabbed onto Len and Rin's wrists and pulled them to move past what was blocking their way. Ren moved in front of her.

"Move."

"I can't have you taking those things into my house."

"The house is under both of our names. I can let them in if I wish."

"Just try."

"Move!" Lin commanded.

"Make me."

"You asshole!" Lin grabbed his collar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ren smiled sickeningly.

"See if I care." Ren delivered a single punch to Lin's stomach. Lin's eyes widened as the pain caused her to fall to the ground. "Do you have any idea what you've just done!?" Lin panicked.

"If they are all going to turn out like this; I don't need anymore." Lin was surrounded in darkness. The last things she saw were her children running towards her and Ren's evil smile.

"What did you do!?" Len yelled to his father. One of his hands held Rin's while the other hovered over his mom, not sure what to do.

"What did I do? I stopped the bitch from producing another monster."

"You're the monster here!" Rin snapped. She had been quietly listening to her father all this time and just couldn't take it anymore. "What is wrong with you? How could you do this to your both your wife and your unborn child?" Rin couldn't stop her lips from quivering and her tears from welling up. "How could you?"

Ren's eyes glared down at her, belittling her.

"Don't you question me." He brought his foot up and kicked her across her face.

"Rin!" Len shouted, terrified. Rin's cheek swelled up and blood from her lip stained the ground beneath her. "What did you do!?"

"Don't raise your voice at me trash!" The man kicked Len down.

Len rolled his hand into a fist and tightened his grip of Rin's hand.

"Rin, let's get out of here."

"But, mom-"

"You lay a hand on her and you lose it," Ren said, his voice ice cold, yet protective.

"Come on Rin... We can't do anything for her," Len said with a pain filled look on his face.

"But this isn't right!" Rin called out. "She helped us... We need to repay her." Rin wasn't going to leave her mom her without a fight. She knew what Ren was capable of but that didn't scare her as much as leaving her mom and baby sister or brother here by themselves. Ren came closer, ready to cause her more pain.

"Rin, please forgive me..." Len mumbled before hitting the side of his hand on the back of Rin's neck. A curtain of darkness impaired Rin's vision before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Rin woke up in a small orange filled room; Len's hand still in her's. She laid in a bed while he sat in a chair, his head resting on her side.

"Len?"

The boy slowly sat up and stared at her seriously.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"No..." Rin's eyes widened with both surprise and anger when she remembered what happened earlier. "Len, you idiot! What did you do!?"

"I'm sorry... I just didn't want you to get hurt..."

"Thank you, but you still shouldn't have done that. What will happen to mom now?"

"I don't know..."

"We need to save her!"

"Rin," Len called out suddenly. He looked her into her eyes to show her how serious he was. "I love you, I really do... How exactly do you feel about me?"

A blush spread across Rin's face.

"I-I love you too..."

"Are you sure? Even though I'm your brother?" Len ask without any confidence.

"I wouldn't lie about this, idiot!" Rin shouted, flustered.

"The isn't a game or a fairy tale, Rin. We won't just wake up one day and everyone will be okay with us. We have to fight for us... Even if there's no one backing us up. We'll be on our own. Don't you understand? This is dangerous..."

"I'm not stupid Len! I know all that."

"If you know then why? Why go through all this when you can find someone better than me?"

"There is no one better than you! Don't you get it!? I love you, Len!" Rin jumped up. She was pissed that Len didn't believe her. She was also extremely embarrassed at the fact she had to literally yell it in his face and he still didn't quite understand. He liked her, right? So why was he acting as if he didn't want her to return his feelings? "I don't get you Len! What do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave me..."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you turned me down... I could give up on you."

"But why-"

"It's for the best, Rin!" There was a long silence. Rin sat down and suppressed the urge to slap him and cry. Len couldn't even look at her. He just stared at the ground, expecting something but he wasn't quite sure what it was. "This way you and mom will be okay again... I'm... leaving... for good. Bye Rin, take care of yourself."

The girl couldn't bring herself to lift her head. If she did, all she would see is his shrinking back. That was one thing she didn't want to see right now. She flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Liar, you said you wouldn't leave me." Rin brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped away the tears but they were endless. They were finally together again, why did things end up like this? Why couldn't they be happy?

"Rin?"

"Len!?" Rin shot up, hoping that her love had come back for her.

"No... It's Gumo. I'm sorry." Rin shrunk back down into the bed. Len had really left her... and he wasn't coming back.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Of course it matters, Rin."

"No, it doesn't! Even if I felt terrible, what would come of it? Nothing would change! Len would stay gone and mom would stay with father."

Gumo reached for her but stopped midway. Gumi came in with an orange for Rin, but she just hit it away. She was in no mood for food. Gumo and Gumi shared a look and left the room. They knew when Rin wanted to be left alone. They only wished they could help her more than giving her a place to stay.

After a long time alone Rin made up her mind.

"There is no point in sitting around here. Moping around won't solve anything." She raised her fist and pushed for a smile. It came out tense. "Let's do this!"

Rin ran out after thanking both Gumo and Gumi. She headed for her home. Maybe her mom was there.

* * *

"Mom?" Rin called out. There was no answer. "Mom!?" she called again.

"Rin? Is that you?"

"Mom!" Rin ran into the dining room to find her father.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice made her feel sick. "And where's Len?"

"He... left," she answered, facing the ground. "He won't... be coming back..."

"Smart boy," Ren laughed.

"Rin, you may continue living here and have visits from your mother from time to time under a few conditions."

"I never said I wanted to stay here!"

"Let me rephrase what I said. You will stay here and you will obey me. Your brother Len was hit by a car in a tragic accident and is now dead-"

"That's not true! You didn't even know he left, you must be lying!"

"So you're smart too. I have no idea where he is now, but he might as well have been hit by a car. That's the story we are selling to the media so you better play along or your brother-to-be gets it."

"You monster."

"Look who's talking. Leaving your poor mother all alone like that. Who knows what could have happened to her-"

"But!"

"Don't you go making excuses!"

"But I... It really was my fault... wasn't it," Rin said in defeat.

"Now the conditions to your brother-to-be's safety and your ability to stay here are for you to never see Len again," _Check._ "attend a private school away from boys," _That's better than going to school everyday, remembering Len every step of the way._ " and only have relations with the man I pick." _Wait, what!?_ "You will agree to these terms, correct?" Ren asked rather strictly.

"Yes." _Maybe this really is for the best. Maybe I'll be able to forget about Len. I'll make my mom happy, right? And Len too. He's made it clear he wants nothing to do with me anymore. It's time for me to let go. Bye Len, you be sure to take care of yourself too._

* * *

**lizzie-rivers: That's good. :) I like to be a little unexpected sometimes. Thank you.**

**RINLEN: I love her too. xD**

**RiaHiromishimo: Thank you~**

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update! Being overworked with school xD More and more excuses every time I update, ahaha.

Hope you liked it.

X's & O's Yuzu


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing Else Matters

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 8: Nothing Else Matters

* * *

- Rin's POV -

* * *

Sigh, "Here we go." I slowly got up from bed. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I remembered Len.

"Bye Rin, take care of yourself." How am I supposed to do that when you're not here with me? Len... Why did you leave me? Why did you say you loved me if you were just going to leave me?

"Rin!" a girl called out to me. She's my roommate. Her name is Iroha Nekomura. The girl's a little too cheerful for me right now, but I think I can handle it. I took a deep breath.

"Yes?" I called back with one of my most cheerful voices. I smiled a lot and faked happiness here. It was easier. I could distract myself from Len this way and no one worried about me.

"Did you do last night's homework?"

"Yeah, didn't you?" I laughed. Not because I was still getting used to actually having my homework done, but because it helped. She would think I wasn't faking. Plus father wouldn't bother me if I got good grades, that's what he said after all.

"You must be smart! I didn't get it at all. Can you explain it to me?" she asked. I swear, this girl does the best puppy impressions even when she's dressed up as a kitten.

"Sure thing." I smiled again. This was getting tiring and fast.

* * *

A bunch of girl's called out to me and rushed over, jumping onto me and hugging me. I couldn't even remember a single one of their names. I can remember when I didn't have to do this. Pushing myself to smile for those I didn't even know. How long has it been since then? A week? A month? What's the difference? I took a deep breath.

"Good morning everyone!" They're screaming.

"You're so cute!" I'm not cute.

"What's it like to have everyone know your name?" How would I know?

"You're so well known here!" Yeah, I guess so.

"You must love all the attention."

"I never asked for this!" I shouted. Right after I covered my mouth but it was too late. My mask shattered to pieces and it was me who did it. I ran out. What do I do now?

"What do I do?" I asked myself.

"Do what your heart tells you too, I guess." I jumped at the sudden noise and saw Iroha. "What's up?" She put up a peace sign and smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked, too tired to hide anything anymore.

"I thought I'd help you out. We're friends after all."

"But I was pretending this whole time."

"I know," she smiled.

"No one is that cheerful all the time... and I heard you. One night you were crying yourself to sleep. You tried so hard to be quiet so I didn't want to say anything... Are you okay? You know, you can talk to me if you want too."

"Thank you." Tears came spilling out. "Thank you so much." Having someone support me, this was all I really wanted. I told her my story, my life, everything. She just sat there quietly, nodding.

"Rin..." she said with a sympathetic voice.

"I know! It's wrong... so wrong," I cried.

"It's not-"

"It is! I know I'm wrong! I'm a monster. I'm disgusting and-"

"I'm going out with a girl!" she shouted.

"Wait... what?" I asked, surprised.

"That's right. I'm dating a girl. I love Yuzuki Yukari!... And you love your brother. There is nothing wrong with that. Love is love! Stop degrading yourself and accept it. He loves you too, right? Things don't have to be complicated. When two people share feelings... that's the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't overthink it and follow your heart!"

I smiled, but this time it was forreal. She was right!

"Thank you, Iroha!" I decided to confront my father about this one last time. He probably wouldn't change his mind about me and Len, but at least I can have peace of mind. I'll say good bye to mom and I won't be leaving anything behind. I have to find Len.

I waved and started to leave. I turned back one last time. A lavender haired girl ran up and hugged Iroha. That must be Yuzuki. I smiled at them and wished them the best. It's time for me to act. For me and Len, I won't back down.

* * *

A glass vase shattered on the ground.

"What do you mean she escaped!?" Ren shouted.

"I-I'm sorry sir."

"That's not good enough!"

There was a knock. The butler went to open the door.

"Father? It's me, Rin," I called out as I entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed.

"I came here to tell you that I can't follow your conditions."

"What?"

"I love Len. I need to see him again."

"I knew it. Once trash, always trash." He spat at the was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A boy with light teal hair and eyes came in and immediately locked eyes with me.

"Rin, it's been awhile," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have. He looked so hurt by it.

"You don't remember me?" he whimpered.

"I'm afraid not..."

"She's completely forgotten about you and replaced you with her brother. Now, isn't that just sick, Mikuo?" Ren said.

"What?" Mikuo's eyes pierced through me. "Is what he saying the truth?"

"Mikuo?" How could I have forgotten? Me and him were best friends and always played with each other whenever father wanted me to come to a business meeting with him. I haven't seen him in years.

"Rin, I, you... We're engaged, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely surprised. Where had he gotten this from?

"Don't you remember?" Mikuo looked as if he was ready to cry.

"I'm sorry." I feel sick. I've only been thinking about me and Len. What about everyone else?

"...What's going between you and Len?"

"I..." I was suddenly embarrassed. Did Len even love me anymore? Why am I acting on my own like this? For all I know he could have gotten himself a girlfriend.

"Rin, I love you! I always have and always will. Aren't I better than him? Better for you?" he asked. I remember why we were such good friends back then. He accepted me for everything I was. He hasn't even mentioned Len being my twin brother. He would be better for me.

"Yes, but..."

"If so then why hesitate? I love you and would do anything for you."

"Rin, he is better for you. Forget about Len," Ren said.

I could never forget about Len. No one else would be good enough. But maybe, maybe Mikuo will make me forget? Maybe he can help me. Would Len be happy with this? I knew I should have given up so why am I fighting again? Alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. I broke down into tears. Mikuo ran up to me, apologizing.

"Don't apologize, Mikuo. It's my fault after all."

"Then, will you give me a chance?" he asked.

"I... will."

"Thank you!" He pulled me into a hug. With this I can forget about Len.

* * *

I quit school and got a tutor. Father didn't want me getting any ideas. Mikuo would visit me everyday, but each time I saw him the only one I would think of was Len. This was so much more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Mikuo?"

"Let's go on a date."

"Okay." I tried to smiled, but it was so hard too.

Suddenly, he leaned towards me. Is he? Is he trying to kiss me? I immediately thought of Len and tried to push from out of my mind. Mikuo was getting closer. I closed my eyes for a second. I can't do it after all! I punched Mikuo off of me before he even got the chance to touch me.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted before racing out the house. I ran under a bridge to hide. I can't go back there now. Why is it always like this?

"Rin?" That voice...

"Len?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Len!" I jumped up and hugged him. "Len, I missed you so much!" He hugged me back but didn't utter a word. I cried into his shoulder, hoping, still hoping for us. But that's impossible, isn't it?

After pulling myself together, I let go of him.

"I'm sorry," I said solemnly. My head was hung low. I hate myself. Then, I heard a small sob. I looked up to see Len crying. He was really crying, why? "Len, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should never have left. To see you suffering like this, I shouldn't have. I'm such an idiot."

"Len, how do you feel about me?" I asked.

"I love you." I immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. That was all I needed to know. Nothing else mattered to me as much as this. I'm so selfish that I hate myself, but if he was okay with that. If he really loved me, I was okay with everything.

"I love you too."

* * *

**lizzie-rivers: I work well under pressure ;3 lol**

* * *

Hope you liked it.

X's & O's Yuzu


	9. Chapter 9: A New Future

A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len

Chapter 9: A New Future

* * *

Len and Rin stood under that bridge for a while. Taking in each other's presence.

"Rin?" Mikuo caught up to Rin. He was shaking.

"I'm sorry Mikuo... I just... I love Len." They stood in silence for awhile.

"I understand... As long as you're happy, I am too." He smiled, but you could tell it was forced.

"Thank you, Mikuo, really... Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you around. And Len, you better make her happy or I'll come steal her away." Len and him shared a laugh and he left.

"Mikuo is a really great guy," Rin said, smiling.

"Rin, I can't promise I'll make you the happiest person in the world, but I'll give you everything I have."

"That's all I want." They smiled to each other, sharing an embrace. It was the best either of them have felt since they held each other in the hospital.

* * *

"Rin, you packed yet?" Lin called from the living room of their house.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" Rin replied.

"Do girls always take this long to get ready?" Len said as he rolled his eyes.

"I heard that!" Rin shouted as she entered the living room. She was wearing white sundress that fitted perfectly around her small body. Len's cheeks heated up and he immediately turned away.

"Wow, you're beautiful... Are you throwing away your tomboy look?" Len asked, a little disappointed. She was always so breathtaking when she dressed a little girly, but he had to admit, her natural look was the best.

"Thank you," she said a little shyly, "and of course not. It's hot, that's the only reason I'm wearing this. I mean, I can't even imagine having to wear pants in this kind of heat!" Len's smile broke into laughter.

"You guys are too cute!" Lin shouted. "Now let's get a move on before Ren shows up."

Rin and Len were moving to a town far away from here with their mother, Lin. She filed a divorce and got Ren to sign the papers.

Rin ran up to Len and slipped her hand in his. They shared another smile as they headed for the door. This door didn't only rid them of their past, but it gave them a new future shining on the other side, just waiting for them.

* * *

"Rin!" Len called. It was 7:30 in the morning and Rin still wasn't up. Lin left for work just a minute ago and Len has been up since 6. He ran up stairs to attempt to wake her yet again. He quietly slipped into her room and stood over her. Her sleeping face was so peaceful and happy. It warmed his heart to see her like this. He rose his hand and gently stroked her cheek. She mumbled and the small smile on her lips turned into a huge cheeky one, that little carnivore tooth of hers stuck out causing Len to chuckle at her cuteness. "I know you're up. Get out of bed. We have school soon."

"Something smells good," she said quietly, before opening her says to see Len before her in an apron. He looked away, blushing a little, and tugged his bangs before meeting Rin's eyes again.

"I made you breakfast." Her smiled brightened and he bit his lip to hide the smile working its way onto his lips. She thanked him and raised her hand to have him pulled her out of bed, but ended up pulling him in bed with her instead. They laughed and got up.

* * *

"Hey Len, are you happy?" Rin asked as she swung her hand that was intertwined with Len's back and forth. He was surprised by her question at first and it took him a minute to gather his thoughts. She took the reaction as negative and slowly let go of his hand when he grabbed back onto hers.

"Of course I am. Rin, look at me," he said as he used his other hand to guide her face to his. "I love you. So much that I feel as if I could burst from happiness at any second. I promise you that I will continue to be happy as long as you are by my side." Grateful tears slide down Rin's cheeks as she raised her head to kiss him. Just then, Len stepped in front of her and offered her a piggyback ride.  
"Remember the last time we did this?" Len asked.

"Yeah, it was punishment for calling me heavy," she said with a laugh while resting her head on his shoulder.

"You heard everything I said, right?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"Then you passed out on my back," he laughed.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"At this new school, do you think there will be an Art Club?"

* * *

Sorry about the unbelievable shortness of this chapter & sorry about the terrible ending. I've never been good with endings. Also, sorry about leaving you guys so long without an update. Why I did that? Medical reasons. It annoyed me that I haven't finished this story yet so I completed it more or less. Thanks for the support!

X's & O's Yuzu


End file.
